my new world
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Bella and her family are being chased by james. they split up. the cullens take care of bella/ eddie and bella get together. she has to be turned . how will she act? what will her friends thnk when she is seen with jasper at tha mall .


_**CHAPTER 1 — Running**_

**I cant believe im running again, but not in the sense I want.**

**My family of six including me was split up. My three sisters where sent to live with my mom and dad's friends Scott and Kerri Sand storm. **

**Katrina, Gabby, and Noel should be safe there as long as my parents decide not to go there. My mom Danielle and my Dad Brandon are not my biggest fans. They run with me to keep me from hurting myself and because the are being hunted too. My name is Bella Swan and im currently being hunted by a vampire named James. We first crossed paths with James last December when my father a record dealer refused to sign him a contract. That's one of the many reasons why im being hunted, another reason is not because of my blood but because of my money. He's after that. So now we skip town to town , but this time we decided to stay in a small town in Washington. Since my mother is a nurse we can stay for a while, even though its very cloudy, rainy, and cold, in Forks, its nothing like Phoenix. So today is my first day of my Junior year in Forks that is. Today I met to girls who where cheerleaders and they asked me if I wanted to join there squad, but probably because I was both a good dancer and a gymnast. After a few week I became the head cheerleader. Bria and Amanda the to who where my first friends here and I had received younger girls who were supposed to be learning about J.V. Cheerleading. One day at lunch I was talking when all a sudden I saw him. There was only one period left, science. I was so happy because after school I get to go to a dance academy run by .**

**The season was over for cheerleading but Bria, Amanda and I still stuck together. So we went to get some food and our " mentis" followed. Bria and Amanda didn't help there mentis but I did. Her name was Emma.**

**She asked me "Bella could you please help me do a flowing back flip please?" the way she said it was remarkably polite, I couldn't say no "**_** of course Emma" "**_**Better watch out for the Cullen Table bella." Amanda Said laughing. "**__**What ever, get ready Emma... Get set ... Go" she flew strait down into the cullen table, and she fell right onto it, and the milkshake Edward had spilt right into him. When I ran to see if she was alright and to apologize to Edward I could hear Bria and Amanda Laughing. " Oh my God I am soo sorry ." I looked up and Edwards angry gaze met mine, then he said coldly" you should be, watch were she's going next time**_**.**_**" I was Shocked and said "**__**Excuse me , Mabe you need to chill a little, it was an accident." and then I turned to Emma and said " lets go" and I walked away. Yes its last period and I was so close, no Edward or his brothers and sisters, no James or death traps was going to bring me down, then I walked into the science lab and took my seat next to Edward, I noticed he changed and then he spoke in a soft velvet tone " Im sorry how I acted before" his smell was beautiful, like Lilly and every good smelling thing in the world all mixed. But I had to ruin that moment with something mean "**__**Sorry doesn't cut it. don't talk to me unless its necessary." I hadn't even realized what I said to him. His answer was cold "**_**FINE**_**"and then he stared at the clock for the rest of the period like he was waiting for something. Finally the bell rang and I left. When I got to the dance studio I met . She was very nice. Then I realized that she was the adopted mother of Edward and his brothers and sisters. I should of saw that coming but I didn't. Surprisingly. Then the door opened. And there he came. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice where already there. So it can only be one person. Edward. He came through the door, his hair glistened with water. Then he gave a warm smile to his sisters and Esme, and said hello to his brothers. Then he gave me a smile. We all turned to Esme to find out what we were doing. She paired us up and I was with Edward. We were the main dancers. When we were done with the basic dances Esme called over to Edward. She said "**__**Edward, you and Bella stay and practice your dance, lock up when your done**_**" **_**she gave Edward the keys and left with the others. Edward looked at me and said " do you have any idea's on what we should do**_**"**_**. Then I told him "no I don't. Why don't you think of some and I'll be over there stretching**_**." **_**I walked away from him. Then when I was in my bridge position I started shaking. When I got to the point that I could hurt my self Edward came over in a hurry, he tried to help me get back to the floor, his cold touch hurt my back but it helped me get down. Then he said "Bella are you ok?**_**"**_** I couldn't answer. All I could do was cry. In one swift moment I was in his arms crying. I couldn't hold my self up yet. He held me in his arms supporting all my weight. I tried to calm myself down. So did he. When I got a hold on my self both of our phones rang. He answered his. He was done within a minute but mine was Amanda telling me I was missing a great party. I didn't care. Then Edward spoke in a soothing voice "Bella are you ok? What happed?**_**"**_** all I could tell him was that I was ready to get to work. We started dancing, and we kept dancing until it was 9:30 at night. Then I finally yawned. And I was starving. " bella you look exhausted, let me take you home, well stop and get something to eat on the way." he said smiling. Then I said : No, no,no . you go home Ill walk home." wile I was gathering my things. We walked out together and he spoke again " Bella its to dangerous to be walking home at night, let me take you." I could hear the plead in his voice. " no im fine" and I was turning the corner, when my phone rang. I checked to see who it was. It was Bria. When I was about to speak she flipped out saying " OMG, Bella ...Bella your house is on fire. Your mom called me and she said for you to go to Jersey City on may 15. At 4:30 go to the corner of 1****st**** and 3****rd**** avenue. Then you will see your sisters for the final time. She also said that she loved you . What's that all about?" all I could say was " look ill talk to you later bye" I put the phone back into my bag and turned the corner. Edward was be side me I said " bye Edward" and continued back to my house. Then I was attacked... It was spoke " hi Bella" he scared me. He grabbed me and through me to the ground. My self instincts kicked in and I automatically began fighting back. Edward came to me after I kicked James off me . He was about 20ft away. " Bella, Bella its ok, everything is going to be fine" I felt tears coming down my Face****.**

_**Chapter 2 - Truth**_

**I knew I was crying, but his hand was holding my face. Keeping me up. "Edward. Make him go away. Please, make him leave.". I couldn't help it. But to keep me steady he had to hold me." bella its ok. He wont hurt you . Its ok. Im as strong as him. He wont come near you. I promise." he said. I held on to him so I wouldn't fall. " Promise?" was all I could say. My voice was still shaky. " Bella my family will protect you don't worry, you will be safe" he said " but your mortal. He'll just kill you then me." was all I could say. I tried to turn but I was in his iron grip. "Bella my family and I are vampires" I tried to pull away but I was still in his arms. Before I could scream he put his hand over my mouth and explained. "Bella its alright. My family we are vegetarians. We survive on the blood of animals. Trust me you wouldn't be here if I had human blood." I started to calm by the sound of his voice. Then he said " come on lets get out of here. Carlisle and Esme will explain what's happening" he was pulling me towards the car. " No. I want to go home. I want my blanket." then I realized " Edward he'll go after my parents" I said. " bella will you listen to me, they're gone and they're not coming back" he said. 'Carlisle already spoke with them and you'll be staying with us for..." he hesitated " a long time". Now I was definitely about to scream. But I didn't. I took a deep breath and hung on to him as we walked to his car. It was the middle of the winter and it was cold. When Edward helped me into his car I started to realize that my family was gone, but I didn't care. I was happy. I also realized that I loved Edward Cullen. Also that he cared about me, and for me the way I did for him. He knew that too. I smiled for the first time and laughed at the thought that I was safe. When I finally stopped crying he asked me " do you want to leave forks?" then I said " No. I want to be with my sisters""Sisters?" he asked in confusion. " yea I have three sisters." it was like he didn't know. I kept asking these questions in my head. But by the time I decided to get over it we were in a parking lot that went along with the Bella Roma restaurant. It was pretty full but we still had a space. He opened the door for me and helped me out. We were walking at a slow pace because I still couldn't walk , he was still holding me so I wouldn't fall. We walked through the door and the smell of food made me gag. I was too... to confused mainly because I was tired. The receptionist at the desk said " Good Evening" her voice uneasy but it was soft. Better then what I was just a wile ago. But what I couldn't understand was that we where at the studio miles away and it took up only a couple of minutes to get here. It couldn't have been that short of a ride." How many" the receptionist asked. Of course I couldn't answer. I couldn't even say I wasn't hungry. I couldn't tell Edward that because he would just say that I was lying to my self. But I said it anyway. "Edward, im not hungry. Lets just go." I knew what he would say. Then he said something I did, and didn't expect. " Bella you are hungry, stop lying to your self" hah I was right but then he continued. " besides I would feel better after you had something to eat" his voice was so convincing, but I didn't want to give in so easily. " No im not hungry" the receptionist was walking us to our table. Then I saw Bria and Amanda, staring at us. But then I heard Edward say " we would like a more private table please". In all the thinking I was doing I guessed I missed Edward answering the receptionist. Amanda was still watching us when we went to the back, until the waiter brought her and Bria's food. Then our waiter came. I was still annoyed about what Edward said about the table. It made it look like I was dating him. Which I probably wouldn't mind. Then Edward asked me " what do you want to eat?" then I told him " im not hungry.". He decided to turn to the waiter and ordered for me. He said " we'll both have a slice of pizza and a coke please". Now I was really annoyed " Edward could you be less" I couldn't finish my sentence. " less what bella, there's no food at my house." he said. " so I don't care im not staying there. I have a house of my own". Then he said " technically you don't. It burned down remember?" his tone was sarcastic, but still likeable. I had to look the other way, not only to see if my friends where still there, but to see my chances of making a run for it. He probably all ready knew that. He also would have laughed when my phone rang. Of course I already knew who it was. So I didn't answer it. I told him " ill be right back" and I walked away. But before I was even off my feet he asked " may I answer your phone?". He sounded annoyed. "Sure" I didn't feel like answering it anyway. It didn't take me long to reach the bathroom door. But I couldn't let a perfect opportunity like this to get away. But im sure like James he had some kind of special ability. But it couldn't hurt to try could it ? Try that was it. That was the key. This was all a dream I know it I said to myself. Maybe if I tried hard enough I would wake up, maybe I wouldn't lose it. Nothing was happening, it was all just a dream.I walked back out to were Edward was sitting and told him " Good bye" after I had gotten my stuff from the both I walked to the door. Of course Edward was behind me, that didn't bother me. But when we reached the door I stopped. I was horrified. Edward grabbed me a pulled me back to were we sat. " Bella lets wait till Emmett and Jasper het here." I knew he saw James because I saw him. When we were both seated he pulled out his phone and started talking really fast. I knew it was about me. But when he was finished he said " Bella they're on there way, lets just eat until they get here." he started eating. I stared into space looking at the table. " Bella? Are you ok" he as ked worried. It took me a minute before I came back and then the door opened. Edward stood up and greeted his brothers. " Emmett , Jasper" he said nodding his head. I was still trying to come back from my day dream. When I was fully back I started coughing, Emmett and Jasper were talking to Edward. Then they looked at me. Worry written across there faces. I knew what was happening. It was one of James special abilities. When he came close I started coughing of shacking. Then Edward and his brothers started growling like they knew where he was. Then Edward said " Bella lets go. Stay close, he's brought friends." then Emmett said " so I can take them" he had a huge smirk on his face. He probably could take them. He was so huge. The waiter came back and gave us our check. Then when we got to the car, I sat in the middle of the back seat. Emmett sat on my left and Jasper next to Edward in the front. " Slow Down" I said . We were going faster then what where doing before. The all laughed. " We all like to drive fast" Emmett said. " I can see that" I said I was way to tired. The speed we were going at was making everything flash by. This made me sick. Then I said " Edward, why the hell would you care what happens to me anyway" that was the one question that all my confusion was wrapped around. Even at the speed we where going I thought it would be impossible to stop with out an accident. But all a sudden we didn't move. There was a loud screeching noise, and everybody including me was staring at Edward. Then he started driving. Then he yelled out of no where " NO" I was totally lost. Emmett said " but nothing will happen. We'll be there just in case" Emmett sounded frustrated but then calmed down really fast, so did I. Then Jasper said " WE cant do that Emmett , you know what Alice said , what could happen." Then I said " What the hell are you all talking about." They all ignored me so I used a different approach. So I said " somebody tell me what the hell is going on or I will jump out of this car." and then once again the car stopped. In a cold hard voice Edward said " Emmett". This would be a good time to I took my seatbelt off and got out. By the time I shut the door Edward was besides me. "Bella would you please get back in the car" he said on his pleading voice. It was too hard to say no, so I made it conditional." Only if you tell me what is going on" . I was smiling because I won this he started to explain. " your house burned down because after James saw your parents already left he lit the flame, then came looking for you . Only he started his own coven. The went along with him. Your father new about my family and called Carlisle. They were friends for a wile before anything happened. So when they talked he explained what was going on. **

**After your father talked about James Carlisle got all defensive and offered protecting. But your father refused. He told Carlisle to take you and protect you, to raise you the way we were raised. When Carlisle told me I had to bring you back , I knew that there was no other way but to detract you. When we walked you of the dance school and James was there I was supposed to just drag you to the care so he couldn't hurt you. My families job is to protect you soy out wouldn't die like your parents. Your father asked Carlisle to take your life away so he couldn't hurt you as much as he could now. But then he angered Carlisle but saying that so he left" " that's it, now all im truing to do is get you back to the house so you would be safe Bella. Cant you see we all want you to stay alive" he sounded upset. Then he continued " I don't want you to have to die because of your fathers last wish. But because you have to." We just stared into each others eyes. Then all of a sudden I started coughing " James" I said and then I was back in the car and we were racing down the high way. When we where in the front of ht house my car door opened and Jasper held his hand out. Edward and Emmett were ready to block whatever was coming, when wee in the house Mr, and Mrs, Cullen where there. **

_**Chapter 3- Sacrifices **_

" **Carlisle, Esme " Edward said smoothly. Dr. Cullen nice to see you again." the last time I saw him was last year when I fell into a ditch and broke my arm.**

" **Please bella call me Carlisle" " And Me Esme" they both said in a perfect harmony. Then Jasper and Emmett went up stairs. Then it was complete silence and it was broken by my cell phone. When I took it out Edward said "give me your phone" I just stared at him " Why" I asked. When I didn't give it to him he took it and crushed it in his hands. " Hey. What if that was something about cheerleading starting?" I was really upset. " Bella its too much of a risk for you to have a phone" it was Carlisle speaking. " but what will happen. I need to know when it starts" I was passed being upset. Then Carlisle spoke. " Bella you cant do cheerleading anymore." Now I was about to scream. I knew they could see it. " I have to, im the head cheerleader, I worked so hard to get where I am. Especially with James chasing after me." was all I could get out. " Bella we under stand" said Carlisle. " then I can cheer" I knew I wasn't going to win this fight, but what could he do?**

**Stop me? I can be just as string as he is if I go back to what I used to do. But that was a wrong thing, and I could probably guess what he would do to me if I did. But still I knew what I was going to do even if it meant James coming after me. " Bella you cant, its not safe." this time it was Edward speaking. **

" **But" I felt so rejected. " but what bella . James wants you dead" he was full of anger. " Carlisle how will she go to school" Edward anger led up a little, but made room for questions and curiosity. Then Carlisle called " Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice please come here for a moment." and then they all came shooting down the biggest stair case on the first floor. "Yes Carlisle" it was Alice asking. **

" **oh high bella" she came forward and hugged me. "We're are going to be best friends" she sounded sure of it too. Then Rosalie just stared. " Everyone in this family needs to help bella. She is being hunted by James and her parents gave her to us. So she'll be here until she dies, being protected by us. She is apart of this family now. I expect you to treat her like it" Carlisle little speech made me a little annoyed, because I was here until I died. " But Carlisle, what about school?" Edward asked again, only in a more calmer mood. Probably due to the fact that he had won the argument. Then Carlisle spoke again "my next thing to talk about is , both you and Alice will have your schedules changed so you can protect bella inside school. During lunch Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will make sure James is no were near the school, and then you will join Bella and Edward and Alice. But if he is there you will all immediately come back to the house and call me." his plan was perfect but when do I get to have a life? " She os never to be alone unless one of us are near her." then he turned to me. " Bella stay with either Edward or Alice, or both. Never stray far, and im sorry to say but keep away from your friends" that I totally saw coming. Now I couldn't wait to be dead. It was 10:30 at night and I was tired. Carlisle told Edward to take me to his room so I could sleep. When we were upstairs he asked me " Bella are you ok with this? With the hole being held against your will thing?" he tried to sound sympathetic. And I wasn't in a good mood so I said " Dose it really matter what I say or do?" he was carrying me now and we were in his room. I was way to tired to say anymore. When he set me down, was it a bed I felt? I couldn't tell. This confused me a little, because he never slept. But I didn't argue. Then I started coughing again. " James" he said. Then when I was in his bed he called Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and they came. " What is it Edward?" Alice asked, she was all hyper and happy. Then Edward said " James is near. The way he affects her when he is close... she starts coughing or shacking" " coughing? " Emmett asked curiously. And then it All went Black.**

**There where all different colors and shapes. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming of if I was having a nightmare. Then all of a sudden James was there. He had Killed both my new and old families. Then he killed me. I woke up gasping for air. I knew Edward heard me, he was staring out the window. When I started breathing easily again he came over. " Bella are you ok? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" I looked up at him and said " im not worth it. At all." I tried to get up but I couldn't, " what do you mean 'your not worth it?" I could tell he was worried. " I can't stay. Im not worth it."I tried to get up again but I couldn't. Edward was beside me pinning me down on the bed. " Bella are you crazy? You are worth it, our job is to keep you living, even if it means making you a monster like us. Carlisle said this would happen. Its part of denial reference. Bella every things going to be ok. I promise." then he got up and went to the window. I whispered " Edward, this isn't right." he turned around and came to sit with me. "What" he pinned me down again so I couldn't move. He held me like I belonged to him. Then he forced me to meet his gaze. " Bella what are you talking about.?" I just stared at him and said nothing, then I said " can you really promise that? Can you rally make everything go back to normal?" I knew what the answer to that . His cool skin felt really good against mine. It made me want him more. Then he spoke " Bella, im not a god, I cant make dead people com back to life" he laughed " but I can promise that you will have a better life." he sounded so sure that I would."A better life? Ill never see my parents or sisters again. Im not going to be happy." I knew they where gone. " Bella I promise I will do anything within my power to keep you safe and happy... anything" he said it like he meant it. " Anything" I asked. Then he said " well that depends" " Depends .. What do you mean depends?" I was very upset that he said that. " Bella I cant take your life away. None of us can. Until its absolutely necessary." I could have just started screaming at him, but then I would feel bad after it. " go to sleep bella its late." then I said " I don't think I can. He's in my dreams too." " I can go get Jasper if you want" he said getting up and heading toward the door. " No, no stay" I wanted him to stay. He came back and sat back where he was . Then he leaned his head back and pulled me with him. Then I fell asleep. His smooth cold skin felt so good. When I woke up he was still there. Staring at the ceiling . His hands where behind his head. Then Emmett came in saying "come on we're going to be late." then he came to a stop. He was in the room. " Wake up sleeping beauty." then he lifted the matrices making us both fall. " Emmett, its Saturday remember?"Edward said questioning Emmett . Then Emmett said " um.. No its actually Monday, she slept the whole weekend" what I slept the whole weekend? " Oh , I didn't realize the time went by" Edward said checking his phone. " Well Bella... we should go see Alice." he got up pulling me with him. Emmett followed. " You should believe me more often Edward" he said smiling. " Yes Emmett and Jasper should kill the entire population of Hawaii because they are mean." then Jasper walked in and said " hey I heard that and I resent that statement. The Hawaiians are rude people. Maybe you should pick on people who can control your feelings." he said smiling .He was in a bad mood. Then Alice came dancing in " Oh My Gosh .. Bella ... you look ... awful." " um..thanks" I wasn't offended by that . I was asleep the last two days. She grabbed my arm and took me to her closet. It was huge. " Bella im sure my clothes will fit you. Your actually smaller then me." she was happy. She gets to play dress up. " ok... um Alice what are you doing?" I asked. I was still confused. " im getting you clothes silly. Your didn't think id let you go to school looking that?" " Oh, this would look good on you" she handed me a dress and pair of skinny jeans. Then she found a yellow neckless, and she handed me my bag. This bag was from my house, with all the things I would need. Then she handed me a pair of shoes. " Alice" Rosalie came in. " I need your help, why don't you let Bella get ready and you come and help me" she glared at me. " Ok" Alice was just as excited, she said she would be back in two minutes. Then she ran out of the room. I changed. When I look ed into the mirror I looked like then only I had blond hair and green eyes. When Alice came back in she said " wow , you should let me dress you for now on. That's my thing. I laughed and so did she. Then we walked to the car. Edward held the door open for me. " heads up. Your friends are going to attach you with questions. But you have to walk away, don't say anything ok?" he sounded serous. " ok" I could care less, when we reached the school I asked " how did you know that?"**

"**Know what?" he said. " know about how my friends are going to jump me?" then he answered " Alice had a vision, and I heard he thoughts. All you have to do is walk away and ignore them." we were out of the car now. And like Alice saw they came running up and Edward walked passed them pulling me along.**

**They just stared at me. I felt horrible for doing that. Instead of going to home room Edward, Alice and I were in the office. They got their schedules changed and we went to math. " Edward" Alice said in an urgent tone. " Edward he is here now. We need to leave . Now." " Alice, he just wants to see if we're really here. He doesn't believe that were are protecting her." he said quietly. I started shacking . Then Edward grabbed my left arm, so I would stop shacking. " don't worry im fine ." I told him. Then he said " Bella just be ready, just in case" "incase of what" he sounded just a urgent a Alice now " he's out there bella, and we need to get you back home."I was very upset because he was still holing me. I couldn't escape th drip of his large hand. When he finally let fo the bell range, we all go up and walked out. Emmett Jasper ,and Rosalie were outside the of the cafeteria. Looking for James, then they came back in, Jasper said : he left hours ago ad left this." Jasper gave Edward a piece of paper. He read it and turned to me and said " Bella he got to them" I didn't under stand what he was saying. " got who?" I had totally forgot about my parents until he said " your Parents" he sounded more upset then I did. I could actually care less. Then he said " Bella come with me" we both got up and then walked to the other side of the school? **

"**What?" we finally stopped. " Bella why aren't you insanely crying right now" Those words hurt. " because I never really loved them, and they gave me away." " So you can care less that your being held and being protected against your will?" He was smiling now. " dose it really matter?" " I guess not" we both laughed. " so Bella do you want something to eat? You look like your starving." he was telling me I was hungry again. " lets go" I sais as I walked away. " were shall we go?" he asked with such optimism. " to the gym. Or we'll be late." I laughed. So we went to gym. **

" **you know we should just leave. I mean science isn't that important." he said it like we had something better to do. " um..why ?, do you have some fear of biology?" I laughed. " no actually we're doing blood typing today. I don't have blood and it could get messy if I loose control." I laughed but realized that he was serious and frowning. "Bella that was uncalled for." he said. I was confused." are you like bipolar or something? I mean your mood changes every 5 seconds" I was being insulted by someone from like the ninetieth century. I laughed to my self at that thought. He stood there like I just stabbed him. Then he laughed " Bella, im not bipolar. Lets just go. Besides Alice said it might get sunny" " So its not like you die. You get hit with a tiny bit of sunlight and you Sparkle." I knew most of the answers. But I couldn't resist the chance to speak. " Exactly., come on, Alice is already by my car. Oh wait . Bella look sick, we need to get you past the nurse." " Easy" only I knew I could get past her. " ok ready to go" he asked as we walked into the nurses office. Then he started to talk to the nurse. She looked up when we entered. " Bella isn't feeling well. I think she has strep throat." then the nurse looked at him. " I will trust you to take her home Edward, but I need to call her parents." Then she turned. Edward looked down at me. " um ... my parents are out of town. Im staying with Edward and his family until they return."then she looked at us and said " Fine, take her to your father though. She dose look sick. Edward tell your father to write a note so that she could leave with you, when your not feeling well or vise versa. I will be calling him. Will you be coming back?" she said like she didn't know. " um no im taking her to see Carlisle." he was lying. He was so good at it to. " Ok.. Hang on I must get pass." then she walked out of the room. " stumble a little bit" he ordered. " what? Why?" then he pushed me so that I fell. The nurse came back in saying "are you ok dear? Edward help her up while I get a wheel chair." " I can carry her to my car. I've done it before." he said it smiling down at me. " Bella is that ok?" she was talking to me " Whatever is easier" I said. Then Edward picked me and we walked out together. Once inside the car I said " What the hell was that" all he did was smile. Then he looked down at me. **

**He said " we were running out of time and humans walk to slow. So I made you go faster. Besides the sun would have came out and would make me sparkle. Exposing us." we were almost back to the house. "Whatever" then he turned to Alice and started making conversation. " So Alice, what's happening?" then she said " well Carlisle is going to flip out on you." then he said " what? Why?, I didn't do anything." then she said " because we're going to be in an accident in about 20 seconds." he stopped the car, then he looked at me. He put his whole body in front on me and kicked open the door. He pushed me out. Alice and he followed just as the other car hit.**

_**CHAPTER 4 - Explanation**_

**The cars caught fire just after they got out. The other car went right into where Edward's car was. We stood there. Police cars, an ambulance came.**

**Carlisle was with them. We went back with Carlisle. He said " Edward what were you thinking? Stopping in the middle of the road like that?" he sounded furious. We walked out of the hospital. " Edward take Bella and Alice home. I will talk to you later." he handed Edward the keys to his car. **

"**Fine" he said. Edward wasn't in a good mood now. We got back to the house around 2:30. When I was time to go to the dance studio we found that it had been burned down. Esme was really upset. So we decided to practice in there monstrous back yard. " Esme we can build you another dance studio." Jasper said " one that's fire proof." Emmett added. " no that's ok. Its nice to be outside." Esme said. When the sun came out it made Edward sparkle. The rest of his family went in to do some cleaning. Edward said " Alice and I are going hunting this weekend. Jasper will be watching you."It was already Friday. I didn't realize the day. We are leaving tonight, and we'll be back on Monday, at lunch." why was he telling me were he was going? Why would I care. Then all a sudden he said " Bella get behind me" I didn't realize that I was shacking , or the rest of the Cullen 's were surrounded us with a half a circle. I didn't realize that Edward had put himself behind me. Then I saw James. Then I thought of my mother and father, who were dead, with there bodies probably lying in some lake. I began to cry. When James was fully out of the shadows of the trees, he has two others with him. A women, with long black hair, and a man with light golden brown hair. They walked forward, then Emmett and Alice were beside me, Edward began to growl and waited. They stopped midway. Then Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward. He was the first to speak " hello what can we do for you?". James waked forward " I want Bella, I need to ..." he hesitated for a moment " I need to talk to her privately." he said smiling. Then the two came forward with two people. They were my friends from when I lived in New York. Casey and Cassidy, they were sisters. I didn't think James would go into my past. " oh no" I whimpered. Then Carlisle stepped forward. " I don't think that would be necessary. My son Edward could just tell her." we all knew that Carlisle couldn't be tricked. **

_**Chapter 5 - The Get away **_

**We stood there in the back yard .Then finally James snapped his head back, and the two vampires that had my old friends disappeared into the shadows.**

**Cassidy and Casey faces were white, from being scared. Then we heard screaming. The tears that were coming down my face suddenly stopped.**

**Then James waled back into the woods, Carlisle took tow steps back before turning to us. Jasper was already back by Alice's side. He seemed to be confused. Then Edward spoke to me " Jasper is confused because of your reaction. So am I. Your friends were just killed because of you." but it didn't really matter. I had to answer him. " I don't know. They never really seemed happy. There parents abused them. So now there in a better place. They never really seemed like real friends anyway." I turned to look at him. Then we started walking back to the house. " Bella: Carlisle said " we have to be able to trust that you can handle being alone with Jasper" " Why, I can handle myself " I wasn't sure if James would be back. " Bella we have to hunt. Edward , Alice and Emmett are going this weekend. Rosalie will be searching for the other two who were with James. Esme and I have to work." I already knew that. But why did I have to be babysat? Why did he have to put it that way. He made it sound like I was a five year old. We were back at the house and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were getting ready. So I went to my/ Edwards room. That sounded funny. All I did was sleep and change in here. But I still considered it my room. I heard one of the cars start. Carlisle and Esme were gone. " I'll be back during lunch on Monday"it was Edward in the doorway. He looked like he was worried. But what could he be worried about? James? Or me being bad? Haha like I could be bad, Then he spoke again " Bella I want to know something." he stopped, then laughed " Never mind." This bugged me. " no, no tell me" I laughed. He started walking out and he said " nah, tell you later." and he went down stairs. I was really confused. Was he telling me that if I needed him he would come back? But then I realized that I didn't care. I went down stairs to see if they left yet. Midway down I met up with Jasper who was coming up. Knowing Jasper he would hover. "Bella" he nodded. Then I asked him " Jasper where is the nearest book store." I would need something to get me through this weekend. Jasper was in a higher grade then Edward, Alice and I. He was with Rosalie and Emmett. Then I wondered.. How would he watch me during the morning classes on Monday, he would have to be in his senior classes. Wouldn't he? Would he just skip and watch from the outside window until Alice and Edward returned? Or would he just keep me home? I wondered these questions while I waited for him to answer. The he answered. " in the city. Actually in Seattle. But its sunny there. Sorry" I knew that he would have taken me but it was sunny. The sun was the only thing keeping me from reading a new book. Stupid Sun. It was almost time for me to go to sleep. I was tired. I didn't sleep well the night before. " im going to bed" I told Jasper around 9:30. I fell asleep very quickly. The next morning Jasper had to go to Port Anglos. We went to four different stores, before I saw Bria and Amanda. They where staring at me when we passed them. Then Jasper laughed. " What?" he turned to face me and said " they think we are dating, and they're calling you a slut. They are also thinking about telling Edward on Monday." I was confused. " I thought Edward was the only one who could know what they're thinking." I laughed. Then he said " No. I cant read minds, but I can feel what they are thinking. Making it easy to know what they are thinking."I laughed. He looked amused because I was laughing for the first time in a long while. He went on " but I can also control what people are feeling." that was interesting. " then make them leave me alone." he just stared. Then he laughed. " they already left on there own." we both laughed " Are you hungry?" he asked. " No, im fine" then he smiled and asked me " Are you sure?". That had been the first time I had ever really saw him smile. I mean I had seen him smile, but not like this. " im good" I said we both laughed. " lets go there's a storm coming" he said . It was true the sky was turning black. When we got back I went to bed because I didn't sleep well again. It was finally Sunday. Jasper was committed to watching the baseball game. So I went onto the computer, and started talking to my friends. The suddenly Jasper was beside me slamming the laptop closed. " not the best idea" he said. I turned off the computer and went to the phone. Then he said again " Not the best idea" he sounded annoyed. I walked to one of the many book shelves and picked out a boo titled Lincoln Heights, I went to sit down, and started reading the first page, when Jasper Sprung to his feet and said " Lets go" . I was confused. " Go where?" I asked when he was getting his jacket, " I don't know, but its way to boring here. Lets see a movie , or go to the mall. Anything other then staying here, its to boring." he was at the door within seconds waiting for me. " um.. Are you ok Jasper? Is there something your not telling me?"I was both scared and confused. " we should probably get some food in you to." he looked at me and shook his head. " I should feed you more often" he mumbled. When I went to get my jacket he was already there , " your too slow" he laughed , " but we all cant be fast" he said. " so where are we going?'" I asked hoping he would know. Then he said " this way" . When we were in the car he said " shut your eyes, I plan on driving fast." he laughed. We went to C.V.S and the to a movie. We sat closest to the wall. Jasper didn't watch the movie. He was on high alert. When we got home he made me eat two slices of pizza and a lot of soda, before I went to sleep. "Bella" I heard my name being called over and over again. I finally woke up. " Bella we're going to be late" I was confused. " Late for what?" "Late for school Bella. Carlisle would never forgive me I you missed school. You and I both know that. Lets go" he was rushing me. " Fine" I got up and got dressed. Sweat-pants, short sleeve, flip-flop, and my cheerleading jacket. Nice and easy day. Besides Alice would be here to dress me tomorrow. I laughed at that thought. When I got down stairs, Jasper was waiting by the door. When we got to school we went to the office. " Excuse me" Jasper said. The lady from the front desk looked up at us. " there has been a family situation, Bella's family was killed and she is now with mi family. Carlisle told me to watch afer her because she's bit Suicidal." The women looked at me with a sorrowful and disgusted look. " Then I suggest you change your schedule" she said. " well, actually I need my morning classes, my brothers and sisters will be here by lunch, they had a doctors appointment, Alice and Edward are in Bella's classes, Emmett and Rosalie will be here soon as well."he said " ok" the lady said in a sweet tone. " Come on Bella, lets go" the rest of the morning went by the same, Only Jasper was more on me. Every time I sighed he would look around. When we walked to lunch I went to get something to eat. Jasper filled my plate with things I wouldn't eat. I wasn't even hungry, but when we were walking to sit some where, Bria and Amanda stopped us. " Move, we need to talk to Bella." Amanda said. She pushed Jasper, who saw the worried look on my face. He continued to the table were we usually sat. He just stared. When Bria started talking Edward walked into the room. I knew he would know what happened. When I got to the table with Bria she said : so what have you been up to lately?" I knew she wanted to know. "I've been busy." " well then when are you going to start dating Emmett?" she asked. I laughed at that. " I was just hanging out with Jasper. Alice, and Edward went with there parents to find a new dance studio." " Oh" she was embarrassed, especially in front of Amanda. Then Edward came over. " Excuse me lady's I need to talk to Bella at the moment." then he pulled me and we walked away." Thanks" I said . When we got far enough he said " I actually need to talk to you.""What do you need to talk about?" I asked walking to the other side of the cafeteria. " Well its more then one thing actually" now I was scared. " ok then tell me" I said. Then he spoke" I can only shoe you the first one.: we weren't in the cafeteria anymore. But we were alone. Then he Kissed me. When he backed away from me he I said " Dose this mean what I think it means?" " I don't know I cant read you mind." we both laughed. " ok so then tell me what it means..." then he said " I hope it means you will go out with me." " I think your right." I smiled and laughed. We both started walking back to the cafeteria, then he said " Bella after the dance we are moving." he wasn't happy about this, : Why? Where?" then he decided to say " To London." now I was upset, I hated London, but I had to go. "Well its either that or Italy. Since you don't speak Italian we're going to London." then he laughed. " But if you want could teach you Italian." that's when I remembered my last trip to Italy. "Ugh, London's fine." he laughed. " what?" he was confused. " I was just remembering my last trip to Italy. That's all." he laughed again. I loved the way he laughed. When we reached the end of the day He said " Bella tonight's the dress rehearsal for the dance" I froze. " What, already?" now I couldn't think strait. Now I was scared****.**

_**Chapter 7 – The Black Rose**_

**When we got to the studio, Esme gave me a bug white puffy dress, and a clubbing dress. **

**Alice and Rosalie where getting changed when all of a sudden a brick with a note and black rose came through the window. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all rushed beside me. Esme when to got the note. She said " Bella its for you." she handed me the note, she had a worried look on her face. I read the note. It said**

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**your number is up**_

_**I will make sure you die**_

_**even if I have to die for it**_

_**bit I doubt that will happen**_

_**Oh, I found your sisters,**_

_**why didn't you tell me,**_

_**about them?**__**Well its **_

_**to late for them now**_

_**besides they had nothing **_

_**to do with this**_

_**Until Death Bella**_

_**sincerely **_

_**JAMES**___

**I knew Edward, Emmett and Jasper where also reading the letter. When I gasped " Oh. No he's going after my sisters" Edward held me tighter against his chest " Every thing is going to be fine Bella. I promise." when every thing calmed down everyone went to get dressed. I was waiting for Edward in the studio. Then Alice screamed " Bella, someone help her" then Edward said " Block all the Exits, he's not getting in." then the window crashed, and glass flew in every were. " Esme call Carlisle" Edward said. Then James flew in . " Well hello" he said. I was shaking now. " Bella get behind me"Edward said.**

**Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice came and formed a circle around us. James coven came through the doors. There were six of them. " Allow me to introduce my coven."he said. "Victoria, Avery Maddison, Jacob, Aerial, and Quil" he was smiling. The out of nowhere the fight began. James, was coming closer and closer, with a smile on his face. Getting bigger, and bigger each time he took a step. Then he hurled himself at me forcing me to the ground, it hurt when I landed but not as much when he but me. " Ahh" I screamed. When I looked up James's lips were on my wrist. He seemed to be enjoying my pain. Then I kicked him, hard enough to get him off me. Then Rosalie and Emmett came running to me. The Venom was racing though my system , burning everything in its path. "Bella" Edward screamed, and he was at my side. " Oh no Bella" " Im so sorry Bella" I smelt gasoline " Ugh what's that smell. All he could do was just stare at me. There where loud screeching and snapping sounds. Then Carlisle came in.**

" **What happened" then he saw me. " Bella. What happened Edward." he was yelling now.**

**All Edward could say was " We were ambushed by James, and his coven, He got to Bella" I was lying in his arms. Carlisle was over to us very quickly. " Edward. You have to decide her fate. Suck the venom or let it spread." he sounded serious. Then my angel spoke " I won't be able to stop" then he looked down at me. Then Carlisle spoke " you must find the will to stop." he wasn't much help to Edward. But then Edwards cold lips touched my wrist. The burning continued though my veins , it hurt. All I could say was " Edward my hand hurts" then it was relived. The pain in yy hand continues. The burning in my hand stopped. My perfect angel said " Its alright Bella, everything is going to be ok". But when I realized he was carrying me I tried to get up. I hated being carried. " Calm down Bella , we're almost to the car. Just rest love." when we were in the car Edward kept me close. " Were are we going" I asked. It was Rosalie's voice that answered**

" **We are going to the Hospital, so we can get your hand stitched up, along with the other cuts you might have." Then Carlisle said "How dose your wrist feel?" he turned to face me. " its fine" I said. We were in Emmett 's big jeep. We were at the hospital in no time. I asked Edward " Is James gone now?" "Forever, he wont bother you ever again." he set me down when we were out of the car. I was relived that James was never coming back. After I was stitched up we went home. It was late enough for me to go to sleep. Edward followed me up stairs. When I was in bed he laid sown next to me. His cold skin felt good against my wrist. " how's your wrist?" he asked me. It hurt but I told him. " its fine"**

**its better then before. " so are you nerves about the competition tomorrow" he asked. **

" **No , its not the first time of done this." I moved to face him. " you shouldn't lean on your arm that way." I already new that. " I don't care" I moaned into his chest. He still had a tight grip on me, like he was afraid he would loose me. " Silly Bella, it will hurt in the morning." he laughed. " So what shall we do tomorrow, go to the movies, take a walk in the park?" He was asking me what I wanted to do tomorrow. " don't we have school?" I asked. Then his sweet sent shifted. I fell flat on my face. He was sitting up, smiling " No **

**Bella, the competition is late in the day, and it will be sunny out." I laughed. " Now sleep Bella. We have a long day tomorrow." then he started to sing me to sleep.**

_**Chapter 8 — The Dance **_

**As Edward said , it was sunny. For the morning part of school anyway. So we skipped out on that part. We decided to talk in the back yard. When it was almost time to leave Alice and Jasper wee something about something she saw. Then Edward turned. They all were still talking. " Bella?" Alice asked " Do you have any sisters?"she looked like she has just witnessed a murder. "Yea, why" I asked " I don't know I just see them. Where are they?" " they are in Jersey City. Why" now I was worried. " I saw them wandering north" she said staring. " Bella" Esme called. " there is a phone call for you" for me? " how?" o asked. We were still in the back yard, by the river. Edward picked me up and we ran to the house. When were at the house Esme handed me the phone. " Hello?" I said. There was a small voice in the background. I recognized it.**

**It was Katrina. "Bella. Its Katrina." I couldn't speak. " I miss you. Come an visit me please" she was begging now. " Gabby and Noel are rebelling against Keri and Jeremy" I couldn't believe my sisters found me . **

" **I have to go Bella bye." and the line went dead. I stood there shocked. "Bella?" Edward said. "What's wrong love?" then I looked at him. "I can't leave." then Esme called " lets go we're going to be late" and we started for the cars. We got onto the stage and the music started. " you look amazing." he said smiling. **

" **Thank you" I said smiling back. When the beat picked up Alice and Rosalie wore Leather clothes and I**

**wore a party dress. After out dance the judges declared us the winners. We went back to the house. Edward started packing his things. I went to sleep, when I woke up Edward was sitting next to me. " Good Morning." all I could say was " Hey" I sat up an d looked around. "Wow its really empty in here" "yea , we're leaving tonight" then I remembered " I cant leave yet. I have to see Katrina first. What is to days date?" " May 15" I started crying now. I got up and went to get my shoes and jacket. "Bella where are you going?" Edward was at my side. " to the air port." I was getting my money from my bag. " I have to go see my sisters before we leave" I was walking down the stairs now. " Bella, you cant go." he had my arm in his arm. " you need to be with us." " let go, your hurting me." he let go. I was glad his family was out hunting so they wouldn't be able to hear us. " Bell stop walking away. Your sisters wont understand. They'll ask you to stay." he was yelling at me now. " then I would stay for a couple of days, tell them I have to leave." I was getting my shoes on, and he was took it off me. " Your not going. Carlisle wont allow it". **

**Then Alice walked in, Jasper behind her. " What's going on?" she asked. " I will be back . I promise. Don't worry." I walked out. Edward followed. "Bella I wont let you leave. Its not safe." then I said ****" if you loved me you would let me go. And when will you figure out that the world will never be a safe place for me?" he had my arm in his arm again. " I need to see my family" he let go of my arm and said. " Then what are Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?" " I want to see my biological family."**

**I was in the drive way now. " at least let me com with you, after you see them we'll fly together to London." he was pleading again. " No" I told him I started walking to wards the road. He grabbed me. " at least let Alice dress you. I don't think they sell tickets to people in pj 's , with two different shoes on. They might think your crazy." he laughed. " Why cant I come?" I knew the answer to that. **

**He already said it before. I was thinking then he said " hello going insane over here" I laughed. "You already know the answered that." **

**He was confused " What?" .. " you said they wouldn't understand. So you cant come." I was out in the drive way when I felt something pulling me back**

**It was Alice. "Bella you need to change" Alice said. " Fine" I retorted as we walked back in and up the stairs. She dressed me in skinny jeans, a light green shirt that looked like a dress on me and stilettos. When we went down stairs Carlisle and Esme were back. They had worry written across their faces. " Bella" Carlisle said, this sucked. They made me waste time getting changed, I could have been half way to the airport by now. " hi" I said as I was getting my jacket. I was also wondering where Edward, Jasper and Emmett went. Rosalie stood by Esme. Then Carlisle said " you should let Edward come with you, it would be safe" I already knew they knew. " I cant let him Carlisle, like he said ' they wouldn't understand.' and he is right they wouldn't understand. My sisters are splitting up. I cant let that happen" I was about to reach for the door when he said " I made a promise to your father. That I would keep you safe" " I don't give a damn what my father wanted. He never loved me" I yelled back. I left the house. I was headed for Port Anglos. That's where the closest air port was. I was only 2miles away. I was walking on the long driveway when I saw something. Emmett . He was following me. He was in the woods beside the road. Then I heard a car pass me by. Of course he would follow me. When I got out to a clearing I saw his car blocking the exit. Edward was sitting on the hood of his car. Emmett following me behind silently. Jasper was with Edward only in the front seat. When I got to Edward he was smiling. "Move" I told him coldly. "Bella I cant let you go. Alone, especially. It would kill me." I just kept walking. He grabbed my arms and held me back. "Edward let go of me. I told you I would come back. I promise. Nothing will happen to me. I think you think I don't know that I could be killed very easily . But guess what I already know."I tried to move but couldn't , his iron grip held me close to him. Every time I moved he held me both tighter and closer. " Bella, I wont let go of you until you say I can go" he was teasing me now but I could tell he was serious. " why is it so important that you come? Is there something your not telling me?" I asked " NO" he was outraged by this. " then why?" during our argument I heard Jasper and Emmett making bets. Then Edward grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "Bella please" I couldn't say no to his face. I backed away and turned to go around him. **

"**Im taking that as a yes Bella" I heard him call. Then Emmett was in front me. " he told us he would be right back . Also that I was supposed to make you wait. Jasper went with him. He's taking the car to the airport. Jasper's coming." **

" **Emmett I don't have time for this today." I walked around him and continued to the main road. Then he was in front of me again " I think I will come. I want to see some black bears." he licked his lips and smiles. " you should stay with Rosalie and Jasper should be with Alice." then I was off my feet being carried to the car. I was in Edwards arms and we were in the back of the car. He was holding me as tight and close as before. I was in his lap when we landed into the car. Jasper was already in the passenger seat. Emmett was on the phone telling Rosalie that he was coming. **

"**Why" I asked him " why what Bella?" he said back. " why did you want to come so badly?" I had a few things in mind but I didn't expect what he said. " Because I thought that you wouldn't come back." he looked ashamed. I couldn't believe this. I was shocked. **

"**What" was all I could say. Then I managed to choke out " I hope your joking. This isn't funny, how could you think that?" I couldn't look up at him. When Emmett came in we started to drive. " Are you two have a fight back there" he asked " No" I heard the harshness in Edward's voice. He continued to stare out the window like me. It was quiet until we got to the airport. Emmett and Jasper went ahead to get our tickets. "Bella im so sorry for thinking that. I just thought you didn't love me. I thought that was the reason you where leaving." he forced me to look at his face, I knew he could see how I felt. " how could you ever think that?" I was still upset. " Edward I will always love you, no matter what happens in the future. And I forgive you for everything" he was shacking his head. " Don't. You wont be able to forgive me for what im going to do." **

**Chapter 9- The Mistake**

**Jasper and Emmett came back. They bought first-class tickets. They where next to Edward and I. But he refused to let go of me. The whole plane ride there I was in his lap. I felt like I four year old, but his skin was cold and soft. " Bella sleep for a wile, its going to be a long ride. Plus you didn't get sleep last night, you where restless." I did go to sleep. I thought about my sisters, and how they are splitting up. When u felt cold hands shake me im eyes flew open, " Bella, its ok we are here. Its time to go." I stretched out of my position. " What time is it?" I asked, "Its 4:30" he answered. "What" I asked. Panic was washing through me. " ugh now I have to run to get to my meeting place." " Bella our flight leaves at 5:30" he said . " Flight .. Where?" I asked in confusion. " Bella we're going to London. Remember?" he said . " I have to see them. Lets go." he held me tighter as I struggled to get up. " Bella you cant go. I told you I would take you to jersey and I did. So I held up" now I understood what he had said before. " Let go of me Edward" he wouldn't let go. I only knew one way to make him let go. It was to tell him he was hurting me. I couldn't sat it. I didn't understand how I did it but I told him " your hurting me" he let go. Looking out the window he said " im not going with you Bella. Neither will Jasper and Emmett.** **Besides you have no way to get there." That was when I remembered my money in my jeans, but when I looked it wasn't there.** **I knew he took it. " give me my money back, I don't have time for this today" Edward just looked down. He wouldn't look at me. I could feel that he was ashamed of himself. " you cant have it, I traded it for London currency" I was shocked again. " you did what?" " Bella im sorry" I got up and started walking, " How dare you, im not going to be able to forgive you for this Edward." and I walked off the plane.** "**Bella your going to hurt your self running like that," Edward was walking next to me. " Just go away, ill see you later. I have ten minutes to find the corner of first and third." I said walking a little faster. " Ill meet you at the airport in twenty minutes." he stopped. I saw the street of where I was going. When I got there it was exactly five o-clock. Then I saw Katrina. "Katrina" I ran to her and said " oh Katrina, I've missed you so much" all she said was " Bella they're in a gang. I haven't seen them in days and im worried that they will never come back."**

**Then Noel and gabby came out of the shadows. "Bella" they both screamed. "Noel , Gabby" I was now happy because they were all together. " Bella we are so happy you came" "I cant stay. I have to leave soon." when I looked down I said " you guys have to stick together. Im leaving tonight and im not coming back. For a while." Then a cold voice came from the shadows " Girls, lets go. You heard Bella she's leaving" then Keri came out of the shadows. " Hello Mrs. sandstorm, how are you" I asked. I knew they didn't like her. Neither did I. " Fine Bella, thank-you. She looked at Katrina, Noel and Gabby. She was mad. " girls I need to talk to Bella, in private, please move." then she glared at me. They all moved back. " Bella I hope you understand that these girls are mine now. Just like you belong to the Cullen 's. I want you to leave and I want you out of there lives. I hope you can understand." the clouds let out a sprinkle of water. "Girls say goodbye, we're leaving." and she started for the shadows again. " Bye" I said as I realized that I was crying. They all hugged me and went for the shadows. " Katrina, wait, take this" I said. " thanks" she said and went back into the shadows. When they where out of sight I fell to the ground crying. Then Edward came up behind me. " Bella, its ok" he said as he picked me up and carried me to the waiting taxi. " Im so sorry" I told him. " this was a mistake. I should have never came" when we were at the airport and I got something to eat it was time to leave. Emmett and Jasper already left. We were in our seats when Edward broke the silence. " Bella? Im so sorry. I should have been there, to stop all this pain you have" he was upset **

" **Its not your fault. This was never meant for me. We should be in London by now. But we aren't." I was to tired at this point. " Edward?" I asked, he answered hard and coldly. "What". " I love you" I said, then I fell asleep.**

" **Bella" his cold hands touched my face. " Wake up love" when I opened my eyes his were not full of shame and more. When I looked at his face, he was smiling. " Morning" I said. He laughed. " Bella it's the night time. He seemed perfect. Happier. I didn't know why. **

**There was so much shame, and regret in his eyes yesterday or today and now he's smiling, like nothing had happened. I thought about why he might be so happy. Was it because he was near his family or was it because it would be easier to go some were without having people know who, or what you were. That you were a new person with a new life. He was staring at me waiting me to answer him.**

" **Well then" I finally answered. We both laughed. Now that he was happy I was to. When we got off the plane it was dark. He asked me " Well what do you want to do now?" he was still smiling. " I don't know, im not tired anymore"I laughed. I was true I wasn't. I had slept so many hours that I could stay awake for hours. Then he spoke, I could tell he was excited and hyper. " well... we could go to see the tower" he suggested. " Ok" I said. When we reached the tower his eyes where still full of excitement. " Why do you look so happy" I asked. He answered " Well, we are together" he said smiling. " And... because I will never lose you" he smiled even wider. It looked impossible to do but he did it. " lets just focus on the present." I said, I was staring at the stars. They were beautiful. When I look back to him the smile was gone. Once again I had to ruin something l loved. " Bella im sorry" he said, I just stared at him, confused. " What" I asked. " they are coming, Clair and her coven. They know about you and they want you destroyed because you know our secret." I searched my memory to see why that name didn't sound familiar. " when will they come." I asked. He was staring at the stars, and I could tell he was upset, just like I was, only I was scared. " you where on there list before you meet me Bella. And James was the reason you where in danger." " where are they from" I asked him. " Australia. Bella I don't want anyone hurting you. But I must." he looked away from the stars to me, his eyes where full of pain. " When" I asked. " they will be here next month." he said " then we still have time to spend together." I said. I was leaning into him and he was holding me tightly as if he knew something was going to happen. " There is no time Bella, maybe a couple of days, but that's it. I took you away from my family so you and I could be together for a while. They are in France. And we can go any were but there and the U.S.." I couldn't believe that I was with him, alone for a while. **

**That sounded good to me but it was also sad because I didn't know when I would see Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie again. But we were together, and no one would try to separate us. **

**That's all I needed to be happy. Him and me.**

_**Chapter 10: Danger**_


End file.
